Forgotten Voice
by Quuer1189
Summary: "Remember me." I will always remember you: your voice, your face, your smile, your eyes... "Remember how you couldn't save me." I froze. "How you let me die." I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. "It's your fault." My fault, all my fault. "Does it hurt? Good."


**HYMNS: Forgotten Voice**

Seth felt lonely for months and decided to run away with his best friend and they form a band. Four years later, HYMNS became a worldwide phenomenal band, but a tragic event happens that would send him back to La Push...

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga! Nor do I own "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey.

* * *

**Don't Stop Believing**

_Gentle and tender hands neared the black and white piano keys, and softly they play on the F major scale._

_I sing for her..._

"_**Just a small town girl...Living in a lonely world...She took the midnight train goin' anywhere..."**_

_I started to play on my guitar, picking on the strings as it resonated along with the piano's melody._

_She sang for me..._

"_**Just a city boy...born and raised in south Detroit...He took the midnight train goin' anywhere..."**_

_Slowly but gradually, I picked the strings faster by the second, playing a series of notes and she slam the keys, both of us creating an uplifting effect._

"_**A singer in a smoky room!"**_

"_**Smell of wine and cheap perfume!**"_

_And both of us sang while we picked up the pace to a dancing rhythm, _**"For a smile **_**we**_** can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on!"**

"_**Strangers waiting**_

_**Up and down the boulevard**_

_**Their shadows searching**_

_**In the night**_

_**Streetlights, people**_

_**Livin' just to find emotion**_

_**Hidin', somewhere**_

_**in the NIIIGHT!"**_

_Ashley was my best friend she and I grew up together. We both had the same birthdays, except she's an hour older than me. She and I both liked to play video games and usually girls don't like to play those games, but since she has two older brothers, Robert and Dustin, she grew up as a tomboy._

_She and I started playing guitar at 6 years old when my dad taught us and at the same time, her mom taught us how to play the piano. Ashley stuck with the piano though and I stuck with the guitar._

_We ended up being the best talented pair in La Push. My parents and hers even took us to Seattle and won this Children Talent Star Competition. We won first place._

_We have played together as much as we can, but by the time we turned eleven, her dad found a new job in another state; they had to move._

_That was the time when we made our promise..._

"_**Hey Seth, let's make a promise!"**_

"_**A Promise? Okay, what?"**_

"_**When we see each other again, let's make a band!"**_

"_**Yeah! That would be so cool! We'll become famous-! No! We'll become the best!"**_

"_**Yeah! So promise?"**_

"_**Promise."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Six years later...**

"_Seth, Rob's gonna be there in a few minutes._"

"Okay, thanks."

"_Hey Seth...Are you sure about leaving them without goodbye?"_

"They would never let me go, Ash. I need to run away now."

"_Your mom will be sad..."_

"I know, but she'll be fine, she has Charlie...I'll write to her."

"_Okay...I'll see you then in Forks."_

"I'll see you." I hung up on her and continued to pack my things up in the duffel bag.

It was 2:30 A.M. and everyone in the household was sound asleep. I hurried to put the last of my clothing and my toiletries in the bag.

Things have changed a lot since the Volturi meeting six months ago. I thought it would now be a happy ending for everyone, and it was. Leah imprinted on a guy named Jason Black, whose Jacob's second cousin that recently became a shapeshifter. He's a lawyer and Leah is currently living with him in California, Santa Ana.

Sam and Emily got married and are expecting, then Charlie and my mom got together and then Billy got together with Embry's mom. Love was just in the air.

My mom was spending so much time with Charlie that I was mostly forgotten and Leah barely made calls to me. At first, I was all okay with it and I was happy for both of them.

But every time I came home, I felt being swallowed up from the lonesomeness of my home. I had never felt so depress and so miserable. I tried to cover it, but it's hard to do so when there's a mind-reader and a literally empathetic person. They have asked me before, but I just shrugged it off. I thought I was fine...

I wasn't myself anymore, and I know this. I stopped playing video games and I spent much more time on patrols. No one had notice how much I was hurting inside. Mom thought I was going through a phase.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I pulled out my guitar case under the bed that I have put away ever since dad died. I couldn't bring myself to play it anymore, but a week ago, Ashley came back for me...

And I remembered the promise...

I slung the duffel bag on my back and tucked the hard guitar case under my arm. I climbed out the window and landed on the grass with a small thud. Luckily, mom was asleep and tonight Brady and Collin were assigned to night patrol. Lucky for me, that they fool around a lot.

I ran to the open driveway and just in time, a dark reddish Honda accord pulled over in front of me, and I quickly got in.

"Hey Seth," It was Robert, or Robby; Ashley's older brother. He's a bass player. "Damn. Ashley wasn't kidding about you being tall and buff. Steroids?"

I chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I just put on a lot of steroid in me. Now I'm hot, sexy, and muscular."

"Har, har, bet I have bigger balls." He smirked, but I smirked wider when I challenged him, "Wanna bet?"

"Later, pipsqueak. We gotta get going to the gas station. Ash, Dust, and Nala are waiting."

Ashley had already gathered up our band. She was going to be the pianist and the extra bass player, I was going to be the guitarist and extra-pianist, Robby's the bass player and extra-guitarist, and Nala, Robert's two years girlfriend, was the drummer. Dustin would be the manager of the band, but his main job is being an accountant for the Universal Music Group

We passed the sign, "You Are Now Leaving La Push" and the heavy weight on my shoulders dissipated slowly and the lonesome tension that was filled inside of me

"Hey pipsqueak," I looked at Robby, not minding the nickname he used when I was little. I actually missed it. "Are you really sure about this?"

"You sound like Ashley."

"We're all worried Seth. Maybe you should think this over again?"

"I have...I just can't...keep living there in La Push." To be honest, I did not want to be a werewolf anymore...I wanted to stop phasing and start aging. I didn't want to go on forever, waiting for my soul mate, and to watch everyone die in front of me.

For once, I want to be normal...I need to be normal.

We entered Forks and it was quite a ghost town at around 3 A.M. we stopped by at a gas station where there was another car waiting.

Robby parked the car and decided to get gas for the long 3 hour ride, and I got out to meet a 5 feet and 4 inches tall girl with black curls and brown eyes.

"Seth!" She yelled in a whisper and she embraced me.

I hugged her back. "Hey, Ashley."

A tall guy, around my height, walked up to me. "Whoa, Seth is that you?" I grinned at 'Dustin'. "Damn...steroids?"

I rolled my eyes. "No...I happened to be Kryptonian."

"Yeah, sure, and I'm the Green Lantern," he said and the three of us laughed and Nala, the one with strawberry hair, just looked at us confused before she realized. "Ohh, is that a reference when you guys were little and it was Halloween?" So Rob told her the story.

"Yup." I felt so free when I was with them and even though, I haven't met them in years and I only know Nala for a couple of days...I couldn't help but feel so...normal, like I didn't have to be worried about all these werewolf things and vampires.

I was wrong in that one part when I heard some one call my name.

"Seth? Is that you?" I turned around and I hadn't notice that another car pulled up to get gas. It was a Mercedes...and the only Mercedes in town would belong to...

Carlisle Cullen.

We all looked at him as he closed the car door and stared back at me with confusion. "Seth, what are you doing here out this late?" He asked.

I looked away from him and panic welled up inside me. He can't stop me. There was no way he can stop me from leaving.

Rob had close the gas lid and joined the awkward conversation that had yet to start. "Okay, gas ready and..." He trailed off when he realized something was going on. He looked at between Carlisle and me, not knowing what to do next.

"Everyone in the car..." I finally said and they all did while giving me looks of concern. It took a while for Carlisle to realize what I was doing...

"Seth...are you running away?" He asked me and I just nodded.

"I'm leaving...far away from here..."

"Seth...reconsider this, please, what about your mother?" He asked me, trying to persuade me from doing this. He was the best doctor I have ever had, and he was like the nicest vampire that anyone would come across, along with Esme. Those were the two vampires that would be hard to hurt their feelings.

I didn't say anything as he continued, "What about high school? Next year is your last year, are you going to finish it? What about everyone in La Push?" School? I was held back because of too many missing absences, and I would just be held back again next year. Probably I would get to finish when I get out of here.

Finally, I decided to say something back. "I can't...keep living here." His worrisome eyes was making this harder to leave. Out of all the people, I can't believe that it would be Carlisle that would have the potential to stop me from leaving. He was so much like...my father. "I can't keep being a _werewolf_..." I whispered it so my 'band' wouldn't hear it. "I don't want to live that life anymore..."

"Seth, you can stop phasing then, you don't have to just for that-"

"No, it's not only that!" I interrupted him, getting frustrated that he was actually going to stop me from leaving.

He knew what I mean. "Depression can be cured, Seth. It will take a while, but I'm sure-"

"If those were the reasons why I wanted to leave, I would have left weeks ago...I would have..." Jumped. I would have jumped. Jump off the cliff, hoping that the sharp rocks would kill me, but I somehow knew it would fail knowing that the rocks would get crushed instead of me, and drowning myself would be hard and painful.

I looked back and saw Ashley's sad and worried expression.

"I'll think of something, Doc...to finish high school and all...and I'll write letters to mom." Though there won't be any guarantees that I would be receiving hers.

"You know this isn't how it should be, Seth," he said to me. "You should go back home now."

I shook my head at him. "Sorry...I need to go...you can't stop me anyway." I told him and it was true. I turned my back to him and got into Rob's car.

Dustin pulled out and Rob followed. I never looked back, but I can tell that he was calling my mom right now.

"Hey Seth...maybe you should..."

"I can't Rob...I can't...I won't go back."

And so my new life begins...

* * *

And so, Seth leaves with the band.

**Sadly, he did not imprint on Ashley.**

Next chapter will skip four years later, and Seth would returning home.

**How will Seth cope with 'it' and how will he face his past?**

Please review and tell me what you think!

ONE MORE THING!

HELP ME FIND A COOL BAND NAME!

IT HAS TO BE **ONE WORD with five or less syllables.**

**Reward:**

**1. Your name will be mentioned**

**2. Make a Character Application for a minor character that I can use for Seth.**


End file.
